A Love Bargain Outtakes
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Outtakes and Futuretakes of the story A Love Bargain. Includes outtakes written for SU4K and Toys4Tots. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got around to write this for drarry4forever ! Thank you for your 500th review. :) I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**I still don't own anything...  
**

**Many thanks to Nat, my beta.  
**

**This outtake is set in the future - at the end of their Senior year.  
**

**EPOV**

Graduation was a week away and no one seemed to care about school anymore. Not even the teachers, thus our English teacher's interest in what we would do once we graduated.

He was talking with the students in the front rows, thankfully. I wasn't going to participate. I was busy.

Jazz was playing on his phone, muttering when he missed a shot. Served him right for trying to win against those stupid birds.

I continued to write on my long list of stuff to take away to college. Mom kept pestering me to do it, and being too bored in this class I started writing it.

I was in the middle of writing my books when Jasper put his phone on the desk, huffing annoyed. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look.

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Writing my list," I answered distracted, my thoughts on what should I take. I didn't want to forget the important stuff.

"Can't it wait till you get home? I'm bored?" he whined, slouching on his seat.

"Sorry, Jazz, but you know that I'll be busy doing homework with Bella when I get home."

"Right." He sighed loudly and put his head on his arms on the table. "Wake me up when this ends."

"Kay," I answered, scribbling away.

I donned the ones in front as I focused on my list so when I felt a hand on my thigh, close to my crotch, I jumped so badly my knee knocked the desk. Jasper started snickering as everyone turned to look at me.

Fuck.

I rubbed my knee, giving everyone the stink eye.

_What the fuck is your problem? Never seen anyone have an accident?_

It wasn't helping that Jasper kept laughing behind his hand.

He was in an awfully good mood, but then again Alice didn't have problems at school. Mom and Dad didn't have patience with Bella and the alphabet so I was the one getting white hairs by trying to make her learn it. She didn't write well, but that was Dad's job. At least, he did that. He gave her lessons and she wasn't allowed to play or watch TV unless she wrote a dozen times each word. It always ended up in tears and with her in my room. That was mainly the reason I had to help her with school work.

It wasn't my fault I had a heart unlike my parents. Though, I remember they used to do the same to me.

Kids were complicated.

"You're worried about B?" Jasper whispered.

I was so easy to read.

"Are you ignoring me? I didn't know you'd react like that," he apologized.

"Jazz, I'm busy, please. I need to finish this. Mom wants to see the list so she should know what to buy in case I need anything," I pleaded him.

"We're not leaving for another month."

"I know, but you know how crazy Mom is," I reminded him just as the bell rang.

We made our way to our next class and it was just as boring as the previous ones. Fucking hate the end of school year.

"Do you want me to help B? Where does she have problems?"

"Jazz…everything is an enigma for her. I understand my parents, really, because if I lose my patience then they'd probably lost it when I was in school… Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, but I want to help. Dad helps Alice. He's the most patient person in the world, you know?" he asked, grinning.

"I can ship her to your place and have your dad do it," I said thoughtfully. "Do you think he'd help? Fuck." I grabbed my hair. "We're going to college and…"

"Don't worry, babe. B's smart. She'll get it. I bet she's just fucking with you."

"For my sanity's sake, I hope that's just a sick joke."

"When Alice is bored of her homework, she starts writing really slowly, almost painting the letters or numbers. She takes a break then everything's cool."

I nodded. "Yeah…"

We were on our way to the cafeteria when Jazz caught my hand and slowed down.

"What?" I asked curiously. I was hungry.

He squeezed my hand and leaned to kiss my cheek. "It's been some time…"

My eyes widened. "You wanna skip?" I asked shocked.

"We have one hour…" He winked and tugged me after him.

"I'm hungry," I whined.

My subconscious glared at me. _Are you denying sex?_

_I'm hungry. Hunger comes before sex. _

"I'll feed you soon, don't worry, darlin'," Jasper said softly, licking his lips.

"What?" I choked on my spit.

"I'll give you a hint. It's big and tasty."

"Jazz!" I shouted surprised. "Here?" I squeaked when he tugged me to the lockers area of the gym.

No one was there considering it was lunch time. Hopefully, no one would come any time soon.

Jasper pressed his finger to my lips and locked the door behind us. The sound of the lock turning made my stomach tighten and dick lengthen. I remembered that homecoming night and how wonderful it had been.

The thought that we could get caught turned me on more. Who knew about my exhibitionist side?

Jazz started kissing my neck, licking at my Adam's apple while my hands went to his ass and I squeezed. I wished we had supplies. We had to start carrying condoms and lube around.

"Why the long face?" he murmured in my ear, licking it.

"We can't go too far," I mumbled.

"That's what you think," he teased, continuing to lick my ear and making me moan loudly.

"You have…stuff?"

"Of course I have. I wouldn't have brought you here just for a blow job."

"Did I tell that I love you?" I asked excited.

"Not today." He laughed, kissing my cheek a few times.

"Then I'm telling you now. I love you so fucking much, Jazz." I stuck my fingers in his blond locks and brought his face closer then kissed his lips. I sucked on his tongue until I heard the clink of his buckle as he opened it.

"Edward," he moaned. "Please…"

I dropped to my knees and took him in my mouth without much thought. I hollowed my cheeks and started sucking vigorously, cupping his balls with my hand, licking and slightly nipping at his purple head when I reached it making him moan loudly.

"Shh!" I hissed before taking him down my throat. His hands went into my hair and I stilled my head knowing what he wanted. Slowly, he started moving his hips and before long, he was fucking my mouth, but I wasn't good either. I kept teasing him with my tongue, with my lips tightening around his head, with my hands going closer to his ass.

"Get up and lose the pants," Jazz commanded huskily. "Now!"

I scrambled up and quickly did as he told me. My pants and boxers pooled at my ankles and before I could take them off, he turned me to face the door before one of his fingers went to my hole. My back arched and I groaned as he slipped inside making my balls tighten and stomach clench. A second finger joined the first and my palms slapped against the door as I pushed my ass further toward his fingers.

"Someone's greedy today," Jazz joked.

"Fuck me," I whined. "Please."

"And really needy."

His fingers disappeared and the sound of foil ripping made my head spin.

Yes.

Soon.

Together again after days of nothing.

"Spread your legs further," he requested.

"I can't more…" I mumbled, trying to open my legs further, ending up bending at the waist and showing him my ass. He laughed and cupped my cheeks, massaging them roughly then slapping them lightly. I moaned loudly, letting my head fall onto the door.

The head of his dick teased my hole until my eyes crossed and I thought I'd lose my shit there. Eventually, he slipped inside and we both sighed in the amazing feeling. He was where he belonged. Inside me.

With one hand splayed on my lower back and one on my shoulder, Jasper started moving. He kept gaining speed and I clawed at the door, trying in vain to keep the loud sounds from escaping my throat. Anyone could hear us, but fuck…so good.

"Do you trust me?" Jazz asked quietly.

"You know that," I answered moaning and looking at him over my shoulder.

"Take your sneakers and pants off." I quickly did as told; toeing my sneakers off then toeing my pants off my ankles. "Now," Jasper whispered in my ear, straightening my back so it was pressed to his chest. "You mentioned wanting to try this some time ago…"

"Anything," I pleaded him.

He chuckled and gripped my waist tighter then one arm wrapped around me and the other went under my right thigh.

I let out an embarrassing squeak and tried to grip on something. What was he doing?

Then I was…in the air for the lack of a better word. And FUCK! It felt a thousand times better when he entered me. The angle sent his tip right into my gland.

I remembered wanting to do this after we watched it on a short clip, but I thought he wouldn't do it. Ever. This proved how much stronger than me he was.

"Good?" Jazz whispered in my ear.

"Fucking perfect!" I whimpered. I gripped on his arm with one hand while the other went to my bouncing dick. "Harder, Jazz. I'm so close."

He rearranged me in his arms and the small jump I did propelled him deeper inside me almost sending me over the edge. He kept moving his hips faster and faster until the coil deep in my stomach sprang and I shot my load in my palm. My head fell against his shoulder and I tried kissing him from that awkward angle.

Jazz cupped my cheek, letting go of my thigh making both of us moan when he slipped out of me. Not yet. I didn't want to lose the connection just yet so I turned in his arms and after telling him with my eyes what I wanted to do, I jumped in his arms, grabbing his dick and guiding it back. He gave a strained chuckle and cupped my ass, moving hard and fast inside me.

So fucking good.

I kissed him deeply; tangling my tongue with his as I met him thrust my thrust. Suddenly he stilled and burrowed his face in my neck. His dick jerked inside me as he found release. I kept kissing him until he came down from the high.

"Fuck, Edward. Sometimes I don't even recognize you," he said amused.

"In a good way?" I asked worried.

"Damn good way, babe. You're amazing."

He helped me down and I ducked my head, feeling my blush spreading all over my face.

"Aw, don't get shy on me," he cooed and bent to peck my lips. "I love you."

**So we have a little braver Edward.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, especially you...drarry4forever!  
**

I gulped thickly and met his eyes. They were a deep blue – like never before.

"I love you too, Jazz."

We grinned stupidly at each other and as we were fastening our belts, the door handle rattled and our eyes met, wide with panic.

Jazz unlocked it quietly, while I rushed to what was usually my locker and started looking through the stuff there.

The door opened and Coach stepped inside looking suspiciously at us, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you have Gym last class?" he asked.

"We do, but I lost something. I didn't think anyone would be here," I lied lamely.

"Yeah, and I came looking for him…"

Coach narrowed his eyes at us, glancing at the trash bin then at us again. "You can still catch ten minutes of lunch."

I could feel his speculative eyes on us as we departed from the Gym. Without thinking, I reached for Jasper's hand and linked our fingers as we walked to the cafeteria.

"I'm going to miss high school," he said between chuckles.

"But think of all the fun we could have in college!"

"Did your dad agree on the apartment thing?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet. But he will, don't worry." I grinned at him and stole a kiss before going into the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Banner : ** sphotos-a . ak . fbcdn hphotos-ak-ash4/389887_412022675532080_396879721_n . jpg (remove the spaces or just check my group on FB...link on my profile)

**Banner by: **MinaRivera

**A Love Ignited by **addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **none

**Beta: **harrytwifan

**Summary: **Edward decides to cheer his little sister up, after her first break-up. He does more than cheer her – Bella meets someone she slowly falls for. A Love Bargain outtake. Written for SU4K.

**Dedication: **To Katalina

* * *

**BPOV**

My world crashed around me.

Okay, maybe I was being too dramatic, but I was eighteen and my boyfriend broke up with me when he heard I was a virgin. Like, what the hell?

I couldn't talk to Alice, because she was still at Homecoming with James, having fun...probably getting lucky afterwards.

A fresh round of tears pooled around my eyes.

I couldn't talk to my parents - it had taken an inhuman effort to keep the tears at bay when they greeted me downstairs, surprised I was back before curfew. I shrugged and said I was tired.

I knew who I needed...but he wasn't here.

As I picked up my phone, I prayed he wasn't sleeping, or..._busy_. I shuddered at the memory of interrupting him the last time.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Jasper?" I asked, surprised. "Hey."

"Bella, sweetie. What's up?" He sounded a little more alert and I could hear a commotion on his side. He chuckled a little. "Stop, babe. Bella's on the phone." There was a loud groan from my brother. "He thought I wanted a midnight snack...if you understand," Jasper told me before yelping. Edward probably hit him.

"Sweets?" Edward asked, concerned. "Home from Homecoming?"

My throat constricted and I burst into a fresh round of crying.

"Oh, God! What has what's-his-face done?" he demanded. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Edward," I whispered. "He was so mean," I muttered before delving into my story. I said it all in one breath, unsure that I could repeat myself in case he hadn't heard me right.

"He what? Tell me he didn't touch you!" he yelled, agitated.

"Didn't you hear?" I groaned, aggravated. "He didn't want me because...I haven't done that before!"

"Oh. Is he stupid or something?" Damn, my brother was so annoyed. "What kind of guy doesn't want that? I mean, seriously...Not that I say it's alright to have sex at eighteen," he added. "Shut up, Jazz."

I giggled, already feeling better. Edward always knew how to make me smile...even over the phone.

"Forget him, sweets. You'll find a decent guy. Don't worry. Just focus on school for now."

"Yeah...sure," I grumbled. "G'night."

"Night, sweets."

I tried to forget that idiot that I used to call boyfriend, and by Christmas, he was locked away in the back of my mind.

Since he was still worried about me, Edward came personally to take me to Seattle for the holidays. Alice preferred to stay back; she was still going strong with James. I'd have never guessed that they could end up together after being there in the early years...but opposites really do attract.

My brother and Jasper were constantly with me during Christmas break. They even took me to Jasper's Christmas Party at his workplace.

While they were mingling, I decided to check out the bar. I knew no one would give me alcohol, considering my beloved brother proclaimed loudly that I was his little sister––emphasis on little.

I was begging the barman to pour me a few drops of whiskey in my Coke when a man came up next to me, ordering two Bloody Marys...whatever that was.

The barman immediately started working on his order, telling me to drink my Coke as it was. I scowled at him, slouching on the tall chair and sipping from my glass.

Two glasses filled with some red liquid appeared in front of the man next to me, before the barman fled to the other side to attend to someone else.

One of the tall glasses was pushed toward me as the man climbed on the chair closest to mine. I glanced at him and...wow. He was so handsome...and probably around Edward's age.

"Adam Crawford," he introduced himself, just as I was taking a sip of his offered drink.

I sprayed the top of the bar in front of me.

I'd heard a lot about him...because he was Jasper's boss.

"Isab...Bella Cullen," I offered, stuttering like an idiot.

His beautiful, green eyes widened. "Are you related to Edward Cullen?"

"Yep. He's my brother." I bobbed my head, hugging the drink with both hands in case he wanted to take it from me.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Especially when he smiled; I felt a flutter inside me.

"You too," I said, grinning stupidly.

And so we started talking.

He didn't seem to want to run for the hills when he learned I had just started my last year in high school. Actually, he was really interested in what I was learning. We talked for the rest of the night about all kinds of stuff.

As the end of the party approached, he took me to the dance floor and...Wow, again. He had amazing dancing skills. Like fabulous.

I was so crushing on my brother's boyfriend's boss. He was perfect.

And right before the last dance ended, he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, kissed my cheek...but it was so close to my lips, whispering how he'd like to see me again. I was leaning into him, wanting to test my theory about his reaction to me kissing him, when Edward separated us, glaring at Adam.

During the following months, he managed to keep us separated without much effort - I had to return to Forks for high school. Duh.

But what my brother didn't know was that Adam had my phone number and email. We continued talking until the end of the school year. He even visited twice...without anyone knowing. That second time, he kissed me and it was divine.

To everyone's surprise, including mine, Adam came to Forks for my graduation. That was when we told everyone - officially - that we were dating. Edward was the only one upset. Dad - the one's reaction I feared most - patted Adam on the back and told him to take care of me. He trusted him because he was older and wiser or something like that.

Adam insisted on helping with the rent for an apartment in Seattle when I started college.

Even though Edward didn't like it, this wasn't changing. I loved Adam...and he loved me back.

On Edward and Jasper's wedding day, he took me aside and asked me to marry him. We decided to break the news once the lovebirds were on their honeymoon, so as not to steal their light.

***A Love Ignited***

I had just gotten home after a hard day at college, followed by a few hours of job hunting. Needless to say, I was tired.

Adam wasn't expected home for another couple of hours, so I had time for a long bath.

My plan was ruined when I saw Edward's car parked in front of our house. Crap.

He jumped out of his car, opened the back door, and took out Theo along with two stuffed bags.

"NO!" I moaned, advancing to him.

"Yes," he pressed. "It's Jasper's birthday. I promised to take him out and then have a night alone."

"Edward, I'm tired! I have no idea how to take care of a baby!" I whined, eyeing his overexcited kid who was currently pulling at his hair. "Adam's not home for at least a couple more hours."

"First, Theo's not a baby! He's two and a half. You're not a baby, right?" he asked his kid, who shook his head, beaming. "Second, I was sixteen when I was left alone with you for the first time. You were three, almost four at that time."

I scowled at him. "Stop bringing that up! You're a saint for having taken care of me when you were young. Thank you, but don't… I'm not cut out to be a mom, or even a sitter."

"Sweets, you'll be an awesome mom when the time comes!" Edward encouraged me. "Now, let's install Theo in the guest room. I have to finalize my plans for the evening."

"Are you serious?" I protested. "I'm so driving him to Mom's!"

"No! Mom's on your side. She's kinda hypocritical, not understanding that we need some time alone."

I sighed heavily, marching to the front door. "Come on!" I groaned, jerking my head for him to follow me. "Before I change my mind."

"Thank you so much, sweets! You're an angel!" Edward kissed my cheek soundly before strolling past me to the guest room.

I tried to keep my panic at bay.

_I shouldn't worry. _

_Theo's just a little boy. _

_I can take care of him for a few hours._

Holy shit! Who am I fooling?

I walked to the kitchen to heat some food. Edward appeared in the doorway with Theo in his arms.

"Hey. He's settled there. You have anything you could need; from diapers and clean clothes, to toys and his food."

"What food?" I wondered. "Doesn't he eat like us?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "You really have no idea?" Edward bit his lip, looking panicked.

"I'll figure it out. Go, have fun with Jazz!" I took Theo from him…and cue loud cries.

Well, shit.

"No crying, kid. What did I tell you? You're staying with Aunt Bella and Uncle Adam. Me and Daddy Jazz will pick you Sunday evening," Edward explained soothingly, as if the kid would understand.

Wait!

Sunday evening?

"Sunday?" I shouted. "You must be joking! You want us to take care of him through the weekend?"

"Bella, please. For me," he begged. "I'll do whatever you want."

I pursed my lips, rolling my eyes. "Stop." I pressed my palm to his face, pushing him to the front door. "I can't resist that look and you know it."

"Love you, little sister." He kissed my cheek again before kissing his son, then he left.

And it was just me and Theo.

"Okay, keep calm," I mumbled under my breath.

"Wanna watch cartoons?" I asked curiously. I had no idea what to do with him.

Theo studied my face for a long minute before I felt his body tensing…and a loud yell escaped his little throat. "Daaadddy!"

Super.

"You're stuck with me, unfortunately. Your dads need to be alone. It's Daddy Jazz's birthday. You know that?" He started to relax as I continued talking, so I took it as a good sign and went to the couch. I sat down and started talking to him about anything that came to my mind; from how his dads needed some time alone every now and then, to how Edward had taken care of me when I was little like he was now. I told him about my classes. I told him about Adam.

"…so yeah, I knew what I was doing, but Edward didn't, so he freaked every time." I snickered, grinning at the memory of our time at the park. "Oh, and when they thought we were sleeping…we were usually at his door, listening. Almost got caught a few times."

"Quite the adventurous child you were!" Adam said amused from the doorway.

My eyes widened as I focused on him. "Oh, hey!" Then I glanced at Theo who was fast asleep on my lap.

I guess my story was boring.

"I see we're babysitters today," Adam joked.

"For the weekend," I corrected him, scowling.

"Say what? Oh, no!" His face fell. "I'm going to have a talk with your brother about dropping Theo over any time he wants."

"Yes, please do," I begged. After arranging Theo's small body better on the couch, I got up and walked to my husband. "I'm so glad you're home. I have no idea what to do with Theo."

"You're an amazing storyteller," he said softly, cupping my cheek. "I had no idea you were quite the wild child."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Adam," I said laughing. "Not even Edward knows what I just told Theo."

"And it better stay between the three of us," he agreed. "It looks like we'll have a full weekend."

"Apparently. So much for the quiet evening I was expecting," I grumbled.

"Practice is always good experience." Adam winked at me.

_Oh, great._

We were going to talk babies. I was so not ready, but who is?

After dinner, and once Theo was in bed, we went to our room. I was dreading the talk.

We'd been married for two years and never brought this subject up.

"Bella," Adam started, taking my hands.

"I know, I know," I mumbled. "It's time to have _that_ talk."

"Unless you don't want to. Kids were never on my list, but lately, when I see you with Theo…I want that."

I smiled, looking in his eyes. "I know what you mean. The thought of having a baby…scares me," I admitted. "But I guess everyone is scared."

Adam chuckled. "I'll be right here with you through it all," he promised. "Besides, of course everyone is scared. Remember how Jasper fainted when he heard Leah was actually delivering?"

We shared a laugh over the memory. Edward and Jasper were on call most of December, two and half years ago, because every time Leah had contractions, she called them. When it was actually time to give birth, they didn't believe it until the doctor said the actual words, causing Jasper to faint. That left Edward–who was never Leah's greatest fan–to go to the delivery room, while Adam and I tried to wake Jazz. It had been funny as hell.

I always thought Jasper was stronger than my brother, but apparently he was the weak one…especially when it came to Theo. It's not like Edward wasn't spoiling the kid, but Jasper had always been closer to Theo. That could be because Theo is actually Jasper's child – out of the two samples they sent, his worked.

"I know you want it too, deep down." Adam's voice brought me back to the present. "I'm not asking for us to grow the family tomorrow, but maybe once you're done with college?"

I moaned, remembering my horrid day. "Don't remind me of college. I had a bad day. But yes, I'd like for us to try."

"I love you." He kissed me quickly, lowering me onto my back.

We didn't get too far before Theo woke, asking for his parents. It took us hours to make him settle and fall back asleep.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked skeptically as we trudged to our room.

"Definitely."

"You're crazy." I laughed and fell on the bed face first. "Wake me up when Sunday evening comes."

"Two days can't be that bad!" Adam insisted. "They stay with him 24/7. They're still sane," he reasoned.

I snorted into my pillow. "Have you met them? They're definitely not sane."

Adam settled next to me on the bed. "If they can raise a kid, so can we."

"Right," I mumbled into the pillow. "Night."

In less than forty-eight hours, our house looked like it had been ravaged by a tornado. Chairs were upside down, and pillows and wooden spoons were scattered everywhere. Theo's toys were always in my way, plates with snacks were on every available surface, and there was a suspicious brown stain on our couch – definitely chocolate. The guest bedroom had clothes thrown everywhere after Theo's tantrum that he wanted home and that he hated me.

When Jasper and Edward arrived Sunday evening, I was ready to tear my hair out. The worst part was that Adam had stooped to the kid's level.

They were currently playing Hide and Seek.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed, tugging Edward inside. "Please, don't you ever leave him here for the weekend! One night? Sure. Not longer than that."

"Oh, what has he done?"

"You can ask what he hasn't done," I muttered, putting my hands on my hips.

"Bella, are you sure you're talking about Theo? He's the most laid back kid ever!" Jasper butted in.

Before I could answer, there was a crash from the living room.

"Ooops!" Adam gasped as Theo started giggling.

"I don't want to know what you did!" I shouted toward them.

"Just a flower pot."

My eyes widened before I looked pleadingly at my brother. "Please."

They stepped further in the house and took in what their tornado-kid had done. When Theo saw them, he rushed in our direction…but not before stepping in the earth from the pot.

"What have you done, kiddo?" Jasper asked scandalized. "Aunt Bella won't babysit you again if you don't apologize for the mess."

"Hate Ont Bewa!"

I rolled my eyes. "I told him to stay five minutes in the corner for putting chocolate on the couch."

"He's too young to understand, Bella," Edward told me. "Still, you should apologize," he added, looking at his son.

"Sowy," Theo mumbled, not looking at me.

They offered to help us clean up, but I waved them off. "We can clean, don't worry."

After saying goodbye to the crazy family, Adam and I started cleaning the once spotless house. When we reached our bedroom that night, we caught the other's eye and grinned.

"I still want a child," Adam whispered.

"Me too. We're two calm people. That can't go wrong, right?"

"Let's hope our baby won't have Edward's genes."

"Knock on wood, baby."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Some of you wanted to know about Bella or Alice...well, I wrote this.  
**

**On 25th of this month, I'm adding another chapter for this A Love Bargain outtakes compilation. It's another contest piece which I wrote for Toys4Tot. So keep me on story alert.  
**

**Don't forget to check the mean banner Mina did for this piece.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Magical Christmas Present

**Author Penname**: addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** A Love Bargain outtake. Jasper's Christmas present for his husband makes Edward's fantasy come true. ToysforTots entry.

**Warnings:** Slash. Foursome.

**Banner** on Facebook in my group - link on my profile.

**Banner Designer Name**: Ellie Wolf

**Beta Name**: harrytwifan

**This is a huge lemon tree! I can't even call it lemon...it's too much. Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Jazz and I were driving home after Leah had _another _false alarm.

She was close to term, and every time she got contractions, she called us panicked. I wondered how the other couples she had helped kept up with her calling at every goddamn hour, saying she was sure that this time she was in labor. When we got to the hospital, they said to go home and relax because it wasn't time yet.

"I was hoping for an uneventful Christmas," I mumbled as we stumbled inside our house.

"It could be our last uneventful Christmas, babe. Once the baby joins us, it will be anything but eventless," Jasper, the voice of reason, reminded me.

I flopped on my back on the bed and kicked off my shoes. "Super. I'm looking forward to sleepless nights and baby vomit." I truly wanted to experience that, but in that moment I was pissed at Leah and anything would set me off.

"I have the best plan of how to spend Christmas," Jasper whispered and flopped on top of me, nipping at my jaw.

"Mhmm… If it involves us naked and horizontal, I'm in," I whispered back, pressing my lips to his.

"Horizontal, vertical, diagonal…" He chuckled.

"Sounds delicious. Let's sleep so we have energy to try all that tomorrow," I said eagerly.

After a quick shower, we slipped in our pajamas and crawled under the blanket, snuggling close. Even with the heater on, it was chilly. And I loved any chance to snuggle with Jazz.

In the morning, I woke up alone, but to the strong, potent smell of freshly brewed coffee. I couldn't wait to get to the kitchen and start our marathon of sorts.

When I reached the kitchen, I was shocked to see we had guests.

_What the fuck are they doing here at eight on Christmas morning?_

I wanted to scream and push them out of the house, but decided to act like a good host and hope they'd leave soon.

Seth was at the table, pouring juice in four glasses, while Riley was hopping around Jazz, mostly staying in his way.

"Good morning!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Oh, and he's awake!" Riley exclaimed, rushing to me, kissing my cheeks.

Damn, I'd always kept a ray of hope that Jazz would indulge my crazy fantasy. Ever since I first saw Riley, I knew deep inside that I'd want more – if just for one night.

"Hi, Riley." I kissed his cheek. "Seth." I nodded to him as I made my way to Jasper. He was smirking at me, leaning against the counter. "Hi, there."

"Hi, yourself." He grinned and grabbed my hair, pressing his lips to mine. I groaned into his mouth, forgetting about our audience. When someone cleared their throat, I jumped, startled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but some of us are hungry," Riley said cheekily, making me scowl at him.

After I stole another kiss from Jazz, I helped him plate our breakfast.

"So what are you guys doing here so early?" I asked, taking my seat.

"We can go if you don't want us here," Seth answered, shooting Riley a smile. "But we thought it would be nice to have Christmas breakfast with our friends."

Something was up. Definitely.

Jasper was trying to conceal a grin behind his hand.

Riley was broadly smiling at me, his eyes alight.

Seth was looking rather amused.

"Hold on. What's going on here?" They'd been complotting against me.

Jazz cleared his throat and took my hand. "Babe, this is your Christmas present."

What?

I frowned, not getting it.

"They – _we _are," he repeated, going to stand between Riley and Seth.

"Holy fucking shit!" I shouted, standing, almost making the table topple over. "Are you serious?" I checked, not wanting to get my hopes up…along with something else.

"Totally!" Riley almost squealed.

"I've lost my appetite for food," I declared, keeping my eyes on my prey – Riley. I didn't have to tell him with words to follow me, we simply left the kitchen together. I could hear laughter from behind, but I didn't turn. I was busy undressing my friend.

He pushed me against the wall, attacking my neck while his hands ripped the pajama top off me. His hands started roaming my naked chest, paying extra attention to my nipples, which pebbled under his touch.

Holy shit!

"I've been dreaming of this ever since Jailbait introduced us," Riley murmured in my ear, nipping at my lobe.

"Really?" I breathed out. "Me too!"

"Oh, no! They started without us!" I heard Jazz exclaim, but was too far gone to process his words. Only when three sets of arms guided me to our bedroom, did I realize they were joining us.

My dick grew steel hard at the thought of sharing this with our friends.

"Is this okay?" Jazz asked, cupping my cheek.

"Yep. Why are you still dressed, love? You too, Seth!" I was eager to start this. I'd been waiting for too many years.

"Whoa! When you said he fantasized about it, you weren't kidding," Seth commented. "But I know all about it. Rile kept whining and pestering me to ask you two."

"You're telling me that we could have done this years ago?" I almost shouted in surprise. "We can make the most of it now," I added, reassuring myself. Then, I yanked Riley closer and smashed my lips to his.

He tasted delicious.

I couldn't get enough.

I worked his jeans quickly, while he untied my bottoms and pushed them down.

"Oh, naughty, naughty," he hummed appreciatively when he saw no underwear in the way. I never slept in underwear - too many clothes in the way in case Jasper woke aroused in the middle of the night, or first thing in the morning. Nothing better than good morning sex.

A guttural groan made us turn our attention to our partners. They were kissing and I waited to feel jealous, but all I could feel was desire to be there too, to kiss both of them, to touch them. Before I could act on my thought, Riley grabbed my cheeks and shoved his tongue down my throat.

The air in the room grew thicker, permeated with the scent of lust, sex and desire.

I took a few steps back, until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. I fell on it with Riley on top of me. His erection pressed against my thigh, making me impatient. I started pushing at his jeans and boxers until they were at his ankles.

Holy fuck!

He was beautiful.

Long, thin, perfect.

"Are you going to stare at Riley Junior or touch him? He loves to be stroked and sucked," Riley told me, chuckling.

I smirked, glancing at his face. "Come here." I waved him closer to my head. "Grab the headboard and let me make you feel good," I advised.

He listened to me, guiding his rod into my opened mouth. Fuuuck! He tasted spicy, and filled my mouth so good.

While I worked him with my tongue and hands, I felt Jasper parting my legs. The bed dipped as he kneeled. A pillow lifted my ass off the bed, before I felt Jasper's delicious tongue on my rosebud.

The man knew how to use his tongue.

I groaned around Riley's dick, making him buck his hips. Luckily, I had become a pro at deep-throating, all thanks to Jazz.

When a warm hand wrapped around my own dick, I jumped, not recognizing the large hand. It was most likely Seth. He stroked up and down, twisting his wrist when he reached the head, rubbing the precum with his thumb.

"Would you like to have all of us, darlin'?" Jazz whispered, licking under my balls. "Hmm? Just say the word. It's your present."

"Can I?" I begged, after departing from Riley's rod with a loud pop. "Please."

Warmness engulfed me at the thought of being filled by two dicks while I filled an ass. Oh, God! My eyes rolled back in my head and my hips bucked up.

"Someone's eager," Seth commented. "He's ready to burst."

"We have one rule, babe. No one besides us fucks our asses. Rile and Seth don't mind," Jasper explained.

"Good. Your ass is mine," I told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

With that settled, we returned to what we were previously doing. Rile kept my head steady while he started fucking my mouth slowly. Jazz inserted two lubed fingers inside me, stretching me further. Seth rolled a condom over my dick, before lubing it up.

My balls were so drawn up, the coil in my stomach so tight, I was sure I wouldn't last too long. Pity. I'd been waiting for this for too long to have it last only a couple minutes.

"Don't worry, Ed. We're staying the whole day," Riley murmured, stroking my cheek. I doubled my efforts on him, while blindly seeking the bed for lube. Someone put the bottle in my hand and I quickly poured some on Riley's ass before I started rubbing around his hole. Slowly, I slipped a finger inside, just as Jazz thrust deep inside me. He earned a deep groan from me, which turned into a loud moan when Seth sat on my painfully hard dick.

So full.

So good.

The best experience so far.

I had two fingers inside Riley when I felt two foreign fingers joining mine. I was about to take mine out, afraid we'd hurt him, but someone stilled my hand.

"He can take it," Seth assured me.

He was right.

From my position, I could see Riley's face, pleasure written all over it. We pumped our fingers slowly in and out of him, in a counter rhythm.

Jasper picked up pace, slamming into me. That seemed to make Seth bounce harder on top of me.

I writhed under them, taking my mouth off Riley to shout and curse. He took matters in his own hands, rocking against our fingers. The sound of him stroking his saliva coated dick so close to me, along with the sounds of skin slapping skin from Jazz and Seth, made my body seize up, toes curled as I exploded into the condom.

While I was still on Cloud Nine, Riley spurted all over my face before falling to the side, breathing heavily.

I had a clear view of Seth and Jazz. My husband was still moving harshly inside me, seeking his release, his hand wrapped around Seth's erection, their lips pressed together.

"They're hot, right?" Riley whispered. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck, which made me shiver.

"Yeah," I answered, stretching my neck to kiss him. "Oh, fuck!" I grunted when Seth's ass constricted around my deflated dick, his cum splashing on my chest. "Jazz!" I moaned, urging him to come already. I wasn't sure my body could take more.

Me saying his name seemed to be all he needed, because his cock grew inside me before spilling. I'd never grow tired of feeling him cum deep inside my ass.

We lay, sprawled on the bed, talking and laughing. I'd never felt so good.

Some time later, we heated the food our parents sent us, then sat around the table, naked, eating and chatting.

It was the best Christmas brunch so far.

Jazz kept stroking my calf with his toes, leaning to kiss me every now and then, while Seth and Rile seemed to be in their own world.

"Thank you so much," I confessed my gratitude to Jasper. "How can I repay you? My present pales in comparison to yours."

"What did you get me?" He shot me a wide grin.

"Uh, why don't I show you after we finish eating?"

He nodded, but I could see him eating a little faster.

Seth offered to wash the dishes, but I dismissed him, telling him that they can stay unwashed for a day. We had plenty.

We moved to the living room, next to the tree. There were more presents under it than the last time I checked – but that was last night, when I stowed mine near the ones Jazz had put there. It was our tradition to open the presents in the morning. We got sidetracked this morning.

"Can we share first?" Riley wondered, almost bouncing in place.

I shrugged, which made him dive for a square, blue box. "It's for both of you from both of us," he explained, winking.

I took it from him and opened it carefully. Jazz gasped when he saw the contents.

The box had a variety of toys: plugs, dildos, vibrators, two cock rings, and something I'd only seen but never touched – nipple clamps.

"Cool, huh? We can try them." Riley beamed at us.

"Uh, thanks." I had no idea what else to say.

Jasper offered them our present – a very decent one at that. We rented the most expensive gay club in Seattle just for them and their ten year anniversary.

"Oh, wow!" Riley squealed and tackled me to the floor, smashing my head to the ground.

"Ow, dude!" I groaned. "I'm glad you like it," I added, chuckling.

"Can't you tell?" He ground his hips into my thigh. I could definitely feel how happy he was.

"Let us finish unwrapping the presents," I told him, reluctantly pushing him off me.

"Can I have my present now?" Jazz asked excitedly. "I can't wait much longer."

"Okay, but keep in mind that it's nothing compared to yours," I repeated, glancing at Riley and grinning at him. He'd helped me choose the present for Jazz, assuring me my man would look "hot as hell" in that piece of clothing.

I watched apprehensively as Jasper opened the wrapping I'd worked for an hour on. "Holy shit!" His wide, blue eyes met mine. Then he was standing, hastily slipping into the leather chaps I got him.

Hot as hell didn't begin to cover how he looked. He was smokin' hot.

I couldn't wait any longer, straddling his lap and crashing my lips to his. Our cocks rubbed together making us moan. To make everything better, Seth and Riley joined us, one on each side. We were all kissing. If Riley's lips weren't on mine, they were on Jasper's; the same went with Seth.

This second round seemed to be much hotter than the first, I couldn't wait to see how everything unfolded.

We kept kissing until my lips went numb. At times, I was kissing Jasper and Riley at the same time – nothing better than feeling their tongues rubbing against mine while Seth twisted my nipple.

"Want to test them?" Seth breathed in my ear, licking the shell.

"Uh!"

That was my intelligent reply when I saw the clamps.

"What about this?" Riley butted in from my other side, holding a large, black plug.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted, my body on fire.

"This should help you," Jasper murmured, locking a cock ring at the base of my dick. "Lucky they got one that can be added even if you're hard."

"Inhale and keep the breath in. It may hurt a little," Seth warned me.

It hurt. Like fuck.

"Exhale."

I gasped, feeling my eyes watering.

"Can you take it?" he asked, worried.

The pain dulled after a moment so I nodded. He clipped the other one on my other nipple, but my body didn't have time to relax. Riley shoved three fingers in my ass, stretching me. Jasper licked around the clamps, scratching his blunt nails over my ribs.

His fingers joined Riley's. I never thought I could take more than three or four, but apparently I was taking six. It felt so fucking good. I was grateful for the cock ring and the clamps – they kept my orgasm at bay.

"He's ready, Rile," I heard Jazz saying.

The tip of the huge plug bumped against my hole, then slowly made its way inside. I wasn't sure I could take it, but when Jazz leaned me forward, the larger part seemed to be sucked in by my body. I hissed and wriggled as it was a little uncomfortable.

Whoa.

As I sat up, I felt so damn good. The plug sat deep inside me, rubbing deliciously against my gland.

I caught sight of Seth preparing Jasper for me. Riley turned my head to him and kissed me deeply.

"You look so fucking gorgeous, hun."

I blushed, nipping on his lower lip.

"Babe, I need you," Jazz whined, planting himself in front of me, ass up.

"Bend over the couch," I instructed him, getting up.

"Kinky," I heard Riley commenting.

God, Jasper's ass looked amazing in those chaps. I wanted to pink it, but refrained. Some other time – when we were alone.

As soon as he grabbed the back of the couch, I dove inside him. Seth had done an amazing job at stretching my man. As I started moving, the couch moved along, making us laugh.

On our left, Riley started sucking Seth's cock with obscene slurping and moaning. No wonder Seth was always happy, having such a horny boyfriend. Not that I was complaining; Jazz and I had a healthy relationship.

I almost moaned in protest when I saw Seth pushing Riley away. Was he crazy? He was doing some fucking hot shit there!

"I need Jasper. Would you like it?" Seth asked quietly, but I could see the lust in his eyes.

"I'm not done with him," I answered, holding my husband closer to my chest.

"I can stay in front of him. I won't interrupt you," Seth insisted, making my balls draw up.

"Holy shit! Yes! Are you okay with that, love?" I checked, kissing Jasper's shoulder.

"What about Riley?" Jazz asked with a long moan as I nailed his prostate.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be busy." Rile winked, sitting Indian style behind the couch, resting his back against it. Seth took his place between Riley and Jazz.

"Fucking hot," I grunted, digging my nails in Jasper's hips.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Riley joked, just as Seth guided his dick into his mouth.

"I'm stretched," Seth told Jasper over his shoulder, handing him a condom.

In no time, we were all moving as one. Riley was moaning the loudest of all. I guided the little train. When I pushed harder into Jasper, he pushed equally hard into Seth, who slid deeper in Riley's mouth.

A part of me was sad I hadn't been quick enough to tape this experience. I would have cherished it, but as it was, I'd have the memories.

The room filled with the smell of sex, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and loud grunting noises from all of us.

As I approached my release, I gripped Jasper tighter, quickening my rhythm. He came first, triggering both mine and Seth's orgasms with his. Riley's loud moans grabbed my attention. He was spanking the monkey – his hand a blur on his hard dick.

"Round Two down. I'm ready for number three," I announced to them, beaming.

"Babe, I'm spent. I need a nap."

I scowled at Jasper, turning to look at our friends who looked equally exhausted. Damn. Nap it was.

Once in our bedroom, I asked who'd help me take the plug out, but all of them shouted that wasn't leaving me until there was something else to fill my hole. Way to make me sleep with a hard on. Fuckers.

I snuggled into Jasper, while Riley draped his arm over my waist, falling asleep immediately. I knew he was asleep because of the sounds coming from him. I totally understood Jasper if I was half as loud as Riley.

"Thank God, I'm not the only one enduring a broken tractor every night," Jasper mumbled, making me poke him.

"He snores only when he's really tired," Seth said from behind Riley.

"Ed snores all the time, in any position," Jazz told him as if I wasn't there. "Fuck, he was so tired once he fell asleep standing. Remember, babe? We were at a party. Everyone stared oddly at him."

"Shut up, Jazz," I grumbled.

Eventually, we all fell asleep.

I woke up to someone dry-humping my ass and hands on my sensitive nipples. Good thing we had taken the clamps off before going to bed.

"Rile," I moaned, pushing back.

"You're awake!" he whispered excitedly in my ear. "I've been awake for half an hour now and all of you were sleeping deeply."

"Sorry," I murmured, turning to him. He smiled and pecked my lips. "I'll miss this," I whispered sadly.

"If they allow us, I can greet you like this always."

I beamed at him, kissing him deeply. I had to make the most of it. "What time is it?"

"It's evening. Not sure the exact hour."

"I'm kinda hungry," I told him.

"Me fucking too." His eyes were on my semi.

"Food," I said sternly.

"Meat." He nodded enthusiastically.

Trying to make as little sounds as possible, we left the bed and room. We grabbed some cookies from the kitchen and munched on them while talking about the wonderful day we just had.

"Did you plan this?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"It was Jasper's idea. I asked three times just to be sure. You're married, after all." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought that my fantasy would remain that – a fantasy. But I've got to say that I fucking love him."

"I hope you're talking about me," Jasper's roughened by sleep voice said from behind me.

"Always you, baby," I confessed, opening my arms.

"Mhmm." He snuggled against my chest. "Warm, naked hubby, a cookie and our best friend naked as well. Best way to wake up," he commented, kissing my shoulder.

"What's next?" I wondered, offering him the cookie I was eating.

"I want to try something. I know you want it, but I'm not promising you it will actually happen. It all depends on you," Jasper said seriously, staring in my eyes.

"I'm curious," I replied.

"You know about the cat," Riley joked.

Jazz froze and whipped his head to Riley, then to me, horror in his eyes. "Puffy! I forgot about the cat!" He pushed away from me, rushing out of the room.

"You should tell him to have a psycho exam. He's crazy," Riley muttered, taking another cookie.

"Hey! You're talking about my husband!" I tried to sound upset, but I had a broad smile on my face.

He returned laughing. "She's snuggled with Seth. I'll put some food here for her in case she gets hungry."

"What?" Riley gasped, mock-scandalized. "He's cheating on me with a cat?"

Our laughing woke Seth, who appeared in the kitchen looking rumpled.

After all of us had at least three cookies – I was instructed to send compliments to Mom – we moved to the living room, where I learned about their plan.

Round Three, probably the last one, consisted in one of my dirtiest fantasies. DD – double dick in my ass.

"What about your rule?" I stared at Jazz, surprised but eager to try this.

"We'll make an exception if you want it."

"I'm in." I nodded. "But I want Riley and you. No offense, Seth," I added quickly, glancing at him.

"None taken. As long as you allow me to suck you."

"Sounds good."

Jasper sat on the couch. I straddled his hips, leaning my ass up so Riley could take the plug out. He then applied more lube, helped Jasper inside me before he slowly pressed the head of his dick to my already stretched hole. It burned a little but I gritted my teeth, waiting for the pleasure to come. I gripped Jasper's shoulders as Riley pushed in deeper.

"Darlin'?" Jazz stroked my cheek. "Wait, Rile. Stop. Babe, are you okay?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "Don't stop," I begged Riley.

Once they were both inside me, they gave me a few moments to adjust before they started moving.

Holy fucking shit.

"So fucking full!" I yelled, throwing my head back against Riley's shoulder. "More!"

Seth couldn't find a good angle to suck my dick, so he went behind his boyfriend. I knew when he started fucking him because Riley's grip on me tightened and he started moving faster.

"Fuck! No!" I hissed when Jazz slipped out.

He chuckled as our hands met on his dick, ready to help him back inside me.

"It feels fucking wonderful being inside you and rubbing against Riley's cock. Heaven."

Their hands were all over my body as they started moving faster, harder, at the same time. No one needed to touch my dick, as it erupted in steams of cum all over mine and Jasper's chests. They kept moving until they came undone.

A part of me was sad to put an end to the best Christmas present anyone could wish for, but I knew that I'd always have our friends – no matter what way.

I was happy we had such a tight bond that we could still be friends and look each other in the eye, even after this magical day.

Nothing could come between our friendship.

* * *

***looks around* Anyone still alive?  
**

**You're allowed a very cold shower before you review. :)  
**

**I will hit complete to these outtakes, but I love these boys so much that I know I will add more so keep it on alert.  
**


End file.
